


Palm Reading

by searchingforsigns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slight mention of rachel, max and chloe, max is reading palms, palmistry, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforsigns/pseuds/searchingforsigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If the Life Line is long and deep, then this represents a long life full of vitality and health. A short line, if strong and deep, also shows great vitality in your life and the ability to overcome health problems. However, if the line is short and shallow, then your life may have the tendency to be controlled by others."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palm Reading

Chloe had never believed in palmistry, but Max was into it, so she patiently allowed her girlfriend to trace the lines across her palm. She watched the smaller with amusement; Max's eyes were squinted at her phone in one hand, while Chloe's hand was palm up in the other.   
"Okay, so it says here that the life line is the most important line, so I'm going to save that for last." The photographer seems very content with that decision, so Chloe just shrugs. She didn't believe any of this crap anyways, so why did it matter the order in which Max looked at the lines in her palms?  
"My favorite line is the heart line, so I'm going to check that out first."   
"Whatever you want Max, I don't care." The brunette gives her a quick scowl, then finds the heart line on her girlfriend's palm. Then she goes to read the information on her phone, and after she does, she directs her attention back to the line on Chloe's palm. After studying the line for a few minutes, she nods.  
"So you don't quite grasp the meaning of love, because your line starts between your middle finger and index finger."   
Chloe snorts and rolls her eyes, glancing down at the line Max was speaking of. "Then enlighten me on my feelings for you, Max."  
"I'm just telling you what the website says."  
"The website is bull then."   
Max glares once more, directing her attention back to the line. "There's a break here. So you're gonna have a major heart break."  
Chloe winces and pulls her hand away, and Max's eyes widen. Rachel, the line was directed at Rachel. Fuck.  
"I don't want to do this anymore, Max. It's all a fraud anyways. It's fucking fake, just a stupid form of entertainment."  
The photographer student looks sadly at Chloe, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Clo, I wasn't thinking."  
"Obviously," Chloe mutters, rubbing her palms together absently. This was stupid. She didn't know why she agreed in the first place.   
Max was sorry for hurting Chloe, and a bit disappointed she couldn't study her life line. She wanted to see how it would look, considering the aqua haired teen had died multiple different times on different time lines.   
Chloe could take one look at Max and tell that she still wanted to 'read her palm'. She knew that her partner had meant no harm, and knew it wasn't fair to be so cold. More often then she'd like to admit, small things set Chloe off. A song on the radio, a word, a shirt, the drink Max ordered once, and never again. It wasn't fair. So hesitantly Chloe holds her palm out again. Max glances at her questioningly.   
"I shouldn't have snapped like I did. You can keep reading it or whatever." Max looks into Chloe's eyes, gaze strong.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it's all fake anyways. That break was a coincidence."  
Max holds her eyes to Chloe's for a few more seconds, searching them for any sign that she didn't want Max to continue. But she could find none, the punk's eyes were clear.  
Max opens up the page on her phone again, and ignores all the lines, besides life line. It was the only one she was truly interested in, and she didn't want to set off her girlfriend once more.   
Max looks down at Chloe's palm, automatically finding the Life Line. In the brunette's opinion, it was the easiest line to spot, because it was distinctive in the way it formed. There was all sorts of paths it could take, and Chloe's was no different. Besides the fact that it branched off rather oddly. The line was shallow, which meant people often walked all over Chloe and took advantage of her. Which wasn't false. Max cringes because she knew she did it too. Chloe notices, but doesn't ask. She honestly didn't want to know.   
Max continues to study her girlfriend's palm. Near the base of the life line, there was a distinct break. Obviously her dad's death. Then farther up, another break. Rachel, Max guessed. But after Rachel's death, the line branched out to three different lines. One of them stopped rather abruptly, and was marked with an X, some sort of crisis. The next line had an X as well, but it swooped up and around, like a U turn, then it went and seemed to connect to the first branch. The third line continued for a short bit, but was marked with an X, and an end.  
Max didn't know what to make of any of it, so she places Chloe's palm back on her desk and shakes her head. "You confuse me in so many ways Chloe. Even your palm doesn't make any sense."  
"I told you it's all fake."  
"Whatever."   
Chloe kisses Max's cheek and laughs, while Max puts away her phone and sighs.  
"Maybe you're right."


End file.
